


SEVENTEEN BABY Good Nigh r18 all澈

by FKYKYY



Category: HanCheol - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY





	SEVENTEEN BABY Good Nigh r18 all澈

GN Part.4  
“知秀哥出来了，我们可以开始抽签了。”一走到客厅知秀就听到灿的声音，就看到弟弟们都已经坐在沙发上，似乎在等他。“其实我觉得没必要抽签，我觉得幸运女神还是会帮我～”净汉直接坐到沙发上最后一个空位，挑衅般看向弟弟们。“哥，有些话也不能这么说的，有可能最近幸运女神想挑选一下别的人呢。”珉奎听到净汉的话小声反驳道。“那就是试试呗～抽到蓝色的就是获得胜澈First Nigh的人咯～”净汉听到珉奎的话也不生气，反而挑了挑眉，示意弟弟们去抽签。“那我先吧。”知勋看了看成员们，率先站了起来从一个小木盒里拿出一根木棒，上面粉色的颜料让知勋叹了口气，让剩下的成员们松了口气。  
随着木盒里的木棒一根根被抽出，失望的成员越来越多。  
“珉奎你先吧～”净汉向沙发另一端的珉奎挑了挑眉，示意他先去抽。“还是哥你先吧。”珉奎看了看在茶几上的木盒，轻轻摇了摇头。“那么我先咯～”净汉听到珉奎的礼让也懒得再推来推去了，直接站了起来，随意地从里面抽出一根木棒。珉奎死死盯着净汉的动作，当净汉抽出那木棒的那一刻珉奎甚至屏住了呼吸。“噢……看样子幸运女神今天太忙了没眷顾我啊……”净汉看着手里带有粉色颜料的木棒轻笑了一下，对珉奎笑了笑。珉奎看着净汉手里的木棒不禁松了口气，伸手拿出木盒里最后一根木棒，看着手里带有蓝色颜料的木棒，嘴角微微上扬……  
-晚上·胜澈房间-  
“胜澈睡了吗……”胜澈睡梦中迷迷糊糊感受到自己耳朵莫名有点湿润，温热的气息打在自己脖子上。胜澈一翻身就发现净汉在自己身后，一手搂住自己，胜澈下意识抬腿想踢过去。可是胜澈忘了自己一天下来就吃了一碗粥，精神又长期处于紧绷状态，身体的力气根本跟不上。净汉一手抓住胜澈踢过来的腿，用力一拉，净汉和胜澈一下子处于一种暧昧的姿势。“胜澈那么想我吃了你吗……嗯……”净汉一个翻身直接跨坐在胜澈身上，一手举高胜澈被捆起来的双手，将胜澈的双手绑在床头，低头用双唇轻轻触碰着胜澈的脖子，张嘴含住胜澈的喉结，轻轻吮吸着。“嗯……”奇怪的感觉不断冲击着胜澈理性的防线，喉咙不禁发出压抑的声音，全身绷的紧紧的。“可惜……我不是第一个享受你的甜美……”净汉舔了舔胜澈的脖子，在胜澈的耳边轻叹了口气，伸手解开绑住胜澈和床头的束缚，伸手搂住胜澈，等待睡意的来临……

TBC  
下一篇就fn～


End file.
